Gun Locker Reparation
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: After Chris causes police brutality charges to be brought against the STARS team, Wesker decides to punish him by having him clean the training guns. Unfortunately, Chris doesn't agree with this and Wesker is forced to calm him down. WeskerxChris Smut


_Disclaimer- I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

_Warning- Swearing and graphic MALE ON MALE MANLY SEX_

**Authors Note**: So, I wante to write a blowjob scene... and I wanted Chris to suck Wesker's cock... and this is what happened. The story is LOOSELY tied into 'Police Cars and Handcuffs', but you don't need to read it to really understand what's going on. But 'Police Cars and Handcuffs' is more shameless man porn, so I don't know why you wouldn't! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You are to clean the shooting range guns."

"What?" Chris looked up from his desk, an obvious confused look gracing his young features. Standing beside the desk was his Captain, arms crossed over his chest as an elegant eyebrow rose above the edge of his sunglasses.

"I was sure you spoke English, Chris. I want you to clean the guns that were recently used at the shooting range." Wesker stated once again, this time with slight vexation coursing through his words, causing the rest of the STARS Alpha team members to stop their paperwork and listen in on the conversation.

"But why me, I mean what did I do?" Chris asked, mouth still agape.

"Must I remind you again about last week and how you decided to apprehend the bank robber by tackling him to the ground rather roughly, which gave him due cause to bring the STARS unit under charges of police brutality?"

"Yeah, but-" Chris began, only to be cut off.

"Not to mention you called the man a 'dumb fuck' right after the apprehension, in front of two adult witnesses and a small child." Wesker finished, emotions unreadable due to his sunglasses.

"But I thought you already punished me for that, I mean you left me in handcuffs-" The loud creak of chairs as everyone in the office shifted their stance to better hear the now _very_ interesting conversation could be heard across the silent office, causing Chris to shut up and glare at Wesker- a noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks.

"The guy deserved to be tackled otherwise we would have never gotten him, and you know that!" Chris began yet again, this time a little louder in hopes of taking the attention away from his previous slip up.

"That doesn't take away from the legal ramifications of it, Christopher. Now get up and follow me." Turning around, Wesker headed out the office door leaving Chris to slam his pen down on his paperwork and stand up, following his Captain.

"Nice going-" Brad began, a cheeky grin on his face before Chris kicked his garbage over and stole one of the candies spread across his desk, causing the man to lose his smile.

"Shut it." Chris mumbled out before going to the office door and walking out, slamming the door behind him with a resounding thud. Meanwhile Wesker was standing at the end of the hallway, patiently waiting for the six-year old man to follow him.

They walked down the hallways of the police station, cops and everyday people giving the men a wide berth. Wesker usually caused people to give him more room than usual mostly because he demanded respect, and in part to the fact that he was damn intimidating. However, today the wide berth he was given was more to avoid the young Redfield member who walked behind his Captain, colourful words escaping his lips as he muttered to himself about the injustices of the world and how he was damn pissed.

Wesker chose to ignore Chris for the duration of the walk down to the gun locker, and spoke only after they had arrived at their destination. Unlocking the door, Wesker let Chris enter first before following. Shutting the door and locking it, Wesker flipped on the iridescent lights and pocketed his keys while Chris went to one of the shelves and began to grab the necessary cleaning supplies.

"I can watch over myself," Chris growled out, looking over his shoulder to see Wesker leaning back against the door.

"Mm, really now? I was always taught not to leave a child alone with semi-automatics and hand pistols."

"I am not a child." Chris shot back, slamming a rag down on one of the tables.

"Again I must say- really? You are acting like a small child right now, Christopher. It is time that you took hold of your responsibilities and stopped arguing with your superiors on every little thing that you do not like. Your disrespect for authority can be incredibly aggravating." Wesker said as he removed his sunglasses and cleaned them carefully- almost tenderly.

"Yeah, and your constant sucking up to the higher ups can be really fucking annoying too." Chris shot back, turning around to stare at Wesker. Meanwhile Wesker had finished cleaning his sunglasses before calmly putting them back on slowly, further aggravating Chris.

"God you can piss me off." Chris muttered before turning back around to begin inspecting the guns (that already looked clean to him).

"I'm not going to argue with you, Chris." Wesker replied, voice cool and indifferent as he pulled out a pocket notebook from his pants pocket and flipped through the pages quickly, looking over his 'To Do' list. Giving Wesker the cold shoulder, Chris began polishing the guns, his movements jerky and quick as if to vent his frustration on the cool steel of the barrel.

Wesker glanced up from his notebook and took the time to admire Chris. He could practically feel the anger radiating off the younger man, and an overwhelming urge to just take the brunette came over him. Chris had this way about him that, without admitting it aloud, captivated his Captain. Like how he showed every emotion and desire through his body language, and how he was so damn eager about giving himself to Wesker, continually submitting his body to the older mans own desires. Wesker enjoyed the control he had over Chris, and yet…

"Are you just going to stand there all day and watch me like a hawk?" Chris asked, looking over his shoulder to catch Wesker who appeared to be looking at his ass. Blushing slightly, Chris made a disgruntled sound and turned back around, unconsciously shifting slightly to give him a better look.

And yet Chris still had some fight inside him, a fire within that drove Wesker crazy. The younger man may submit, but he did it in a way that made it so he was still in slight control- a control that made Wesker work for every moan of pleasure, every strangled gasp, and every sweet release.

He had to _fight_ for that control.

Wesker had never really thought of his sexuality in any manner other than release, whether they be male or female. However, he had always found more pleasure in taking a man- grabbing and taking hold of that control and strength from another male and dominating someone who, by all means, could be his equal. He enjoyed feeling the muscles and pure power that a man had, tremble under his ministrations. The rush he received from such domination was far better than any orgasm he received at the hands of a woman.

Moreover, Wesker received such a rush from his favourite toy- Chris.

The sound of a candy wrapper crinkling brought Wesker out of his musings, and he looked up to see Chris unwrapping the candy he had stolen from Brad's desk. Popping it into his mouth, Chris sucked on the sweet for a little while before crunching down- almost as if to relieve his frustrations by destroying the small sweet. Wesker watched this with slight amusement before curiosity took hold.

"What flavour?"

Chris looked up from his work to glare at Wesker, jaw tight with frustration. "Don't worry about it; it's not hypocrite flavour so you wouldn't enjoy it."

Wesker let out a small growl and pushed himself off of the door- Chris' behaviour was amusing for a little while, but now Wesker was getting frustrated with his subordinate's behaviour.

"I would suggest you start to pay me a little more respect, Christopher. I know you are frustrated, but you are also still working under _me,_ and therefore you should show some respect to your Captain. I have never seen someone become so incredibly angry over having to clean a few handguns..." Trailing off, Wesker watched as Chris slammed his handgun down and strode over to Wesker, fire in his eyes.

"It's not the fact that I have to clean the fucking handguns, it's the fact that I get in trouble- and not just regular trouble, legal trouble- because I apprehended a dangerous criminal. And not only do I have to clean these fucking guns, but I'm going to have to file reports, meet with bureaucratic idiots, and maybe go to fucking court," Chris stood in front of Wesker, so close that he could feel the tension radiating off of the older male. "And what have you done, huh? Nothing, you have done jack shit to help out the situation."

"I'm not going to play favourites, Chris. Just because we have the occasional sexual encounter does not mean that I am going to pull some strings to get you out of a situation that needs to be dealt with in a collected, rational manner." Wesker replied, voice still calm and steady despite a raving individual in front of him that was beginning to give him a headache (and, rather oddly, a slight erection).

"I don't expect you to stick your neck out for me because I let you fuck me; I expect to see a little more support because we're on the same fucking team! You're my Captain and I expect you to show some god damn support because of this- I'm only in trouble because I tackled him. If you hadn't gone down that alleyway and instead took my rout, you'd be the one on the receiving end of this brutality charge because of tackling him 'roughly' to the ground," Chris shot back, fists balled as his arms rested at his sides. He stared Wesker down before speaking again, this time his voice was a little less loud, but just as angry.

"You're such… such a fucking heartless guy sometimes… sometimes I just want to… I just want to punch you and then throttle you with my hands." While Chris spoke he was making little hand motions to supply the mental image before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then do it… punch me," Wesker stated, an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let it all out and punch me."

"What? No, no I'm not actually going to punch you." Chris said, slightly taken aback.

"You're obviously not going to calm down and act like a rational adult until you hit something- so punch me so we can move along."

Chris let out a frustrated growl before pulling his arm back and moved it quickly to strike his Captain- aiming a blow to his jaw. Unfortunately, for Chris, Wesker's hand darted out and caught his subordinate's fist before it could make contact. Letting out a startled grunt, Chris found his arm wrenched around and his chest pushed up against one of the lockers.

"What are you doing? You told me to punch you!" Chris shouted now that he was effectively pinned between a locker and Wesker's body. He shift slightly and felt a hardness press against his backside, causing Wesker to let out a small puff of air that blew across the back of his neck.

"Seems my reflexes kicked in and I blocked you without thinking… but I have a much better plan when it comes to letting out some of this pent up anger." Wesker practically purred out as Chris struggled against him. Letting his arm go, Wesker spun Chris around so they were facing each other before slamming the brunette back up against the locker while capturing his lips in a brutal kiss, teeth clashing as a tongue darted out to delve deep into the warm inviting heat. Wesker's hands traveled downwards and grabbed Chris' thigh roughly while the other wrapped around to squeeze the man's ass, eliciting a delightful moan from the sharpshooter.

Grunting, Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker's shoulders, hands fisting in navy blue before biting down hard on his Captains lip, causing the blonde to pull back quickly. Surprise overcame Wesker at the force of which Chris bit down, and his hand shot up to touch his lip only to encounter a small amount of blood that had come forth. Looking at Chris, he watched as he stood, body still pressed close, eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you." Chris said, the statement turning into a moan as Wesker's free hand slid up his thigh to roughly grab his growing erection through his pants.

"Good." Wesker growled out before going back to kiss him, letting his subordinate taste the copper that came from the blood on his lip. Reaching up, Chris tangled his fingers in Wesker's hair and kissed the man back; groaning as his tongue expertly explored his mouth. They continued to kiss as Wesker's hands roughly palmed Chris groin before sliding up and under his shirt to let his fingertips dance across Chris' abs, provoking a slight shudder.

Breaking the kiss, Chris roughly grabbed the collar of Wesker's shirt and pulled down, exposing his shoulder. Moving quickly, Chris bit down hard before sucking and licking the bite as if to mark him.

"Y-you're certainly being aggressive." Wesker hissed out, enjoying the behaviour that Chris was displaying. Usually sex between them had a certain amount of push and shove, but rarely was Chris so forward with his aggression, especially towards Wesker. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in Chris' hair and roughly pulled him back before tilting his neck to lick and suck on the tight skin, making Chris moan and nuzzle against Wesker's hand that had shifted to cup his cheek.

Looking upwards, Chris noticed one of the many security cameras pointed at them- no doubt recording every little detail that was going on between the less-than-professional relationship between the two men.

"W-Wesker… there is a security camera… pointed right at us" Chris mumbled, all too aware of what exactly Wesker's tongue and hands were doing.

Tearing himself away from Chris' neck, Wesker looked to where he had his attention and raised an eyebrow. A moment of silence passed before Wesker made a sound and began undoing Chris' pants, sliding a hand inside the male's boxer-briefs to grasp his leaking cock.

"I'll pull some strings and get the tapes deleted." Wesker mumbled before biting down on Chris' earlobe.

"W-what, you're going to pull s-strings to c-cover- oh god - y-your own ass?" Chris stuttered out as he jerked into his Captains hand. Another rush of anger overcame Chris and he roughly pushed Wesker's hand away before pushing off from the wall, hands braced on Wesker's shoulders. "You're such a bastard."

Moving forward Chris managed to switch the ways in which they were standing, this time slamming Wesker up against one of the gun lockers. Kissing him with enough force to bruise, Chris began unbuttoning the older male's shirt, hands sure and steady as Wesker kissed back- a little curious to see where, exactly, Chris was going with this more dominant side.

Once Wesker's shirt was open, fully exposing pale skin stretched over strong, whipcord, muscles, Chris let his hands wander downwards to begin undoing Wesker's pants to reveal the blonde's thick member. The kiss they shared became open mouthed and heavy, both trying to catch their breath but unable to tear themselves away from each other as Chris shifted so their cocks were rubbing together.

Soon a steady hand came up and Wesker grabbed Chris' jaw, pulling away from the kiss just enough so their lips still brushed. A moment passed between them as Chris moved forward as if to kiss Wesker, only to have Wesker move back- teasing the younger man before him with the chance to kiss yet again. Smirking slightly, Wesker roughly grabbed Chris' ass and squeezed before speaking.

"Get on your knees."

Chris groaned softly and narrowed his eyes, frustration building up from the lack of touch on Wesker's part. But despite his rather defiant behaviour, Chris couldn't help but shiver at the thought of sucking Wesker's cock- letting the warm heat and heavy weight invade his mouth.

Mumbling something that sounded like 'too horny to complain', Chris dropped down to his knees as Wesker had requested and slid the man's pants further down, fully exposing his Captains waiting member to him. Running his hands up Wesker's thighs, Chris nuzzled the man's hip before biting teasingly at the junction where hip met groin- causing another jump from Wesker as he watched his subordinate tease him.

Looking up, Chris lifted his head slightly and smirked up at Wesker before licking the head of his cock, tongue swirling around as spit mingling with pre-cum, eliciting a moan from Chris and causing Wesker to exhale louder than normal.

Leaning back against the lockers, Wesker ran a hand through Chris' hair and pushed slightly, trying to get him to go fully down. Growling softly, Chris resisted the push and continued to suck and tease the bulbous head of Wesker's cock- fully intent on teasing him to a certain point. Chris was, after all, still angry at the entire situation that caused him to be in the gun locker in the first place- and he wanted to frustrate Wesker to an equal level and if that meant teasing him, then so be it.

Grabbing Wesker's hand and slamming it against the lockers, Chris moved from sucking on the tip to licking all the way from the tip to the base, lips and tongue dancing across velvet heat. As his one hand held Wesker's arm down, his free hand came up to jerk his Captains cock as his mouth once again returned to the top to lap up the pre-cum that had beaded at the tip.

"You're getting very good at this." Wesker purred out as Chris slid his hand down to cup his balls and tug at them- mixing pleasure with pain. Resting his head back against the lockers, Wesker moaned softly, making Chris smirk. Wesker was normally rather quiet during sex, and he loved to make him lose that control if even for a moment by making him moan or growl.

Deciding that he had had enough teasing, Chris finally went fully down the shaft, taking in as much of Wesker's member as he possibly could so that his nose brushed against coarse blonde curls. Letting go of Wesker's hand, Chris instead busied himself and touched his own cock which had been sadly neglected. Bobbing his head up and down, Chris let his tongue slide around the underside of Wesker's cock, following the vein from base to tip, moaning softly when he had the chance to breathe.

Tangling his fingers in Chris' hair, Wesker thrust into the marksman's mouth, taking control of his movements as Chris concentrated on being able to breathe properly, give Wesker pleasure, and make sure he didn't come all over the floor just by using his own hand.

Wesker enjoyed moving in and out of Chris' mouth, but soon decided he wanted more and roughly pulled Chris' head off his cock.

"Stand up."

Chris glared up at Wesker, lips swollen and pink. His hair pulled roughly by the dominating male before him had his head tilting to the side with the force of it. Chest heaving from lack of air, Chris let out a small sigh as Wesker's hand moved from pulling at Chris' hair to petting it slightly as Chris shakily stood up.

'_Just like a well trained pet' _Wesker thought to himself as Chris moved to kiss Wesker, letting the older man taste himself on the lips of his subordinate. Grinding up against each other, they kissed desperately before Chris grew impatient and needed something more.

"Fuck me." Chris mumbled voice husky with sex. Smirking, Wesker caressed Chris' jaw line, content with the way Chris had calmed down and become completely willing to do whatever Wesker asked of him.

Pushing himself off the lockers, Wesker tugged Chris to the table where the guns, cleaning supplies, and spare bullets sat. Bending over, Chris rested over the table as he tugged his pants down further, exposing himself completely to the man behind him. Bracing himself on the table, Chris looked down at the table and relaxed himself as Wesker's fingers began to prepare him with the little lubrication some simple spit could provide. That was one thing Chris could always give Wesker credit for- preparing him as best he could. As much as the sex they had was fast and rough with little actual 'intimacy' involved, Wesker always took the time to stretch Chris in order to make things comfortable for the both of them, something that surprised Chris but made him grateful to his Captain.

Rocking back against Wesker's fingers, the brunette moaned softly as they brushed against his prostate, sending his hips back as he tried to get that same feeling again. Wesker watched as Chris arched back into his hand, smirking as Chris' body practically begged to be fucked.

Feeling Wesker's fingers leave his body, Chris looked down at one of the long barrels of a handgun lying on the table and relaxed as a warmer and thicker object pressed inside him, filling him completely. Letting out a deep breath, Chris heard Wesker let out a small hiss as he grabbed his subordinate's hips in order to steady himself as Chris adjusted slightly to the feeling.

"Move." Chris demanded after a few moments, grinding back against the blonde. Not wasting a second, Wesker pulled out before slamming back in, already creating a quick and sharp movement between the two bodies. Grunting softly, Chris braced himself against the table as his hips came dangerously close to slamming up against the metal desk with the force at which he was being fucked. Hot breath washed against Chris' neck as Wesker moved to bite down gently, causing Chris to arch up and moan, tilting his head to the side in order to give him better access.

Wesker loved to kiss, lick, and bite Chris' neck- to run his teeth across such an important vein that lay just below the skin. One slice from a knife could kill a man, no matter how powerful they were. It would cause him to bleed completely out in a matter of moments, in a gruesome yet strangely captivating way- and to have Chris willingly expose his neck and submit made Wesker almost drunk with the power he had over him.

Letting one hand leave Chris' hip, Wesker roughly grabbed his chin and twisted his head awkwardly to kiss him, teeth clashing together as spit mingled and caught on each other's lips. Jerking away, Chris let his head drop once again to stare at the gun lying across the desk, smooth and cold metal glinting off the incandescent light as Wesker drove in fast and deep.

Sliding a hand down, Chris began to jerk his cock to the fast pace of the thrusts, mind going numb as Wesker grabbed his hair and tugged- signalling his imminent completion. A few more rough thrusts and a deep growl later, the two men both came as one final thrust caused the table to shake once more, sending shotgun bullets cascading to the ground as a box tipped over.

Collapsing on the table, Chris felt Wesker rest against his back, hot breath sliding over his shoulder as his Captain savoured the afterglow effect. Kissing Chris' neck one more time, Wesker slid out and moved away from Chris as he began to tidy himself. Taking a few more deep breathes, Chris finally stood up, pulling his pants up and shoving his shirt back down before rubbing the top of his head with his clean hand.

"God, you really love to pull my hair," He grumbled out, a sour look on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Wesker tucked his shirt and watched as Chris rubbed his neck next. "And you love to bite my neck…"

"You're the one who bit my lip and my shoulder incredibly roughly." Wesker replied while in the back of his mind he began to wonder how he would explain the bit lip to anyone who asked. He imagined that the two of them looked like they had just tried to kill each other. But sex was intimately linked to fighting- well, for the two of them anyways.

Once the two had tidied themselves up, Wesker moved to kiss Chris passionately one last time, incredibly pleased with how he was able to 'tame' Chris and calm the man down. Maybe now he would actually polish the guns properly without supervision. Wrapping an arm around Chris' waist, he pulled him close as he cupped the brunette's cheek.

Moaning softly, Chris kissed back and wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck, ignoring how he always had the 'girls' position in the relationship. They kissed slowly, almost sensually, for a while before Chris pulled away from the kiss and began playing with the hairs on the back of Wesker's neck, smirking as he tilted his head to the side. "Why are you so pleased?"

"Because I got to fuck you over a table and I don't have to clean up the mess and polish the guns." Wesker replied as he stole Chris' smirk to wear himself. Pulling away, Wesker fixed his shirt collar before making his way to the door, Chris rooted to the spot near the desk.

"Don't forget to pick up all the bullets that fell before you begin cleaning the firearms." Wesker called back over his shoulder before leaving the room, a 'son of a bitch' carrying its way through the door.

Shaking his head, Wesker continued on his way to the security room- time to get those tapes deleted.

* * *

_Review if you have time! Thanks!_


End file.
